


Faith

by RMmaniacs



Series: Our World [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMmaniacs/pseuds/RMmaniacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Dearest, new season begins</p><p>Strongly recommend to read part 1 first</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose some of you have seen Toni’s new car?; )  
> (If not there are gifs on tumblr....)  
> Comments are motivating and inspiring, feel free to tell me what you want me to write and I will try to fit them into my story =)

Toni stood in the middle of the pitch and listened half-heartedly to what Gareth and Luka was talking about, his eyes had never left the figure moving up the staircase in the Bernabeu Stadium. The man in the white shirt climbed up the stairs with fans clapping his shoulders along the way. He reached the presentation box on the second level of the stand and was greeted by the club’s president and board members. It was a not a significant trophy irrespective of its weight, but it was the first one he lifted as the club’s official captain. The same armband which had been wrapping around his arm from time to time in the past years looked different today. It highlighted his leadership, charisma and confidence, and it also represented the fact that he would be here with him for the years to come. He smiled fondly at the captain, wondering if the defender could see him from the distance. It had been too long since he could simply look at him without the fear of losing, and for the first time in the summer, he felt excited about the new season. 

Since pre-season started more than a month ago, they had been travelling around the world to play friendlies with different clubs. Things were difficult in the beginning when the team needed to adapt to a new coach and to cope with the absence of Iker. Sergio tried very hard to take things under control despite outside speculations of his uncertain future in Real Madrid and Toni found himself falling in love with the charms of the captain more than ever. He intended to keep their relationship known to as few people as possible and Toni mostly forbidden too intimate interaction in the presence of another teammate or staff. But the captain seemed to constantly test his limits with either deliberate contact with his most sensitive parts (such as rubbing his finger on the skin behind his ear) or being nonchalantly seductive like wearing the armband on top of the most transparent jersey ever made. Toni knew that it was just a matter of time when the secret surfaced and it would eventually become pointless to even try to keep it a secret anymore. 

“You are drooling.” Cristiano popped his head on his shoulder and said teasingly. Toni reflexively wiped the corner of his mouth and then found himself being stupid for actually believing. He elbowed the winger and refused to meet those mocking eyes, but he smiled nonetheless, for he was grateful for all the support Cristiano had shown. 

There had been an incident, the “Cristiano, Marcelo and James incident” as it was being referred to afterwards. It happened one night in the hotel of Melbourne after the team’s first game in the pre-season. Cristiano and Marcelo were face-timing with James who was still on vacation in Colombia. They walked around in the hotel with James on Cristiano’s iPhone so that he could catch up with everyone they met on the way. While both Cristiano and Marcelo were too hooked up in their conversation with James, they wandered to the hotel outdoor swimming pool where they had completely lost directions. 

They walked around to find the exit but they found themselves entering into dead ends over dead ends. When they came upon the last turn they had yet to try, they saw a familiar muscular back standing in front of one of the pillars and their hope was immediately lightened up. They approached the figure with the phone’s camera panning out so that James could also greet their captain. But as they walked closer, they found Sergio was not alone and apparently he was trapping someone between him and the pillar. If their eyes were not mistaking them, Sergio was kissing that person, and by kissing they actually meant making out. Marcelo quickly covered the camera with his hand, saying it was not suitable for the pure soul to see. They thought about leaving unnoticed, but Cristiano did not want to waste a chance to make fun of his teammates so he dragged Marcelo along and quietly approached their captain in tip-toes. 

When they were standing just a meter away from Sergio, both of them were stunned in total disbelief and the phone dropped dramatically from Marcelo’s loosening grip. The sound of the phone hitting the ground startled all four men in the scene and the one being pinned on the pillar opened his eyes in complete terror when he saw Cristiano and Marcelo. He pushed Sergio off his body and covered his tomato face with both of his hands. Sergio turned around and greeted his two mouth-opened teammates embarrassingly, making his best effort to shield Toni behind him. But then Marcelo was called sunshine for a lot of reasons and one of them being his ability to ease off every awkward situation with a bright and sincere smile.

The four of them ended up having a drink in the hotel’s bar and talked for two hours, which turned out to be the longest two hours Toni had ever had. Sergio told them everything happened during the summer and Toni was too embarrassed to say anything most of the time. Thanks to the thoughtful Brazilian, they did not linger on the topic longer than necessary to make it clear and Marcelo began to wander around the huge balcony of the bar and dragged Sergio with him. 

Cristiano never liked owing anyone anything so he took Sergio’s seat and sat closer to Toni, and he volunteered his own little secret in exchange for the one he took from the German accidentally. He showed Toni a picture of a slender back of a blonde who was sitting in front of and in between the knees of the person taking the picture, both of them were in a bath tub and obviously naked. “Now we are even.” Cristiano smiled shyly and put his phone back into his pocket. Toni didn’t know whether he was the first one to know or the last, but he appreciated Cristiano’s honesty nonetheless. 

Ever since then Cristiano and Marcelo had helped them out whenever things became awkward, such as stepping in when Sergio and Toni were put into a dangerously close distance in training. But most important of all, Cristiano constantly proved to Toni that there was nothing wrong to date a teammate for he himself had already done that for four years and he and Fabio were still as happy as ever. 

The captains walked passed them with the stupidly heavy trophy and laid it down in front of the tournament banner for group pictures. Toni preferred to stay at the back of the group and James was standing next to him. One might easily noticed that both Toni and James were throwing beams of admiration at the clubs’ two captains respectively, and if it had been their lucky day, that could be Karim or Luka. Only that it wasn’t, because that person who had taken note of their obvious facial expressions happened to be their coach, Benitez. 

*********

The team was given a day off after the last game of pre-season, and Sergio of course, had made sure that their precious holiday eve was not wasted by just sleeping. Toni was woken up by the sudden weight laid upon him and a pair of hands rubbing the exposed skin of his waist. The pair of strong and warm hands felt good, so good that they could almost made him forget the soreness on his back and the heaviness on his eyelids, only almost.

“Sergio, let me sleep.” Toni wrapped his arms around Sergio’s shoulders and attempted to drag him back to the bed, “You owe me the sleep, now get back in here.” 

“That’s a very tempting invitation knowing what lies beneath this thin blanket.” Sergio leaned down to kiss his lips slowly and gently for a few seconds, and then he pulled away. “But no, we have things to do today. Come on, I’ll make your favourite breakfast, how’s that sound?” 

As much as Toni wanted to roll over to his side and continue with his unfinished business with his pillows, he couldn’t deny the natural call of his body. He was so damn hungry. “Fine, I’ll be down in a minute after shower.” Reluctantly Toni opened his eyes and watched Sergio leaving the room with unconcealed excitement. 

His experience told him that Sergio was either up to no good or the uttermost opposite, and he didn’t even want to lay any hope for it to be the latter. So he pulled himself up to the bathroom and took a long shower to prepare for a highly possible long day ahead. 

When Toni walked down the stairs, he found Sergio in the kitchen making breakfast and was already fully dressed with perfectly styled hair. He went out to take the newspapers from the door and sat down in the island of the kitchen waiting to be served. 

“Will you ever get tired? Iker was right, you are a beast.” 

“And you are such a beauty so we make a perfect match. Besides, I got something really important to take care of this morning that gives me extra motivation to wake up a little earlier.” He took two large plates from the utensil cabinet and placed the nicely cooked bacon on the side. “But now that you have mentioned, I seriously should talk to Rafa to draw up a training program to improve your stamina, you know, just for the sake of the team.” Sergio winked at Toni as he turned off the stove and put the eggs onto the plates. “But before that, I want to take you to a place after breakfast.” 

“I am not going to watch bulls getting hurt or go to places filled with flamenco.” Toni held up both of his hands to show his determination of not sharing the interests of Sergio, seriously, no matter how much he loved him.

“It’s called bull-fighting, and what’s the problem with it and flamenco? They are basically the things that I love most apart from you and my family, I am sure you will love them eventually. But anyway, that's not where I am taking you to, you’ll see and you are going to love it.” Sergio kissed Toni on his lips before he put the plates down in front of them. Toni narrowed his eyes and looked at him suspiciously and Sergio smiled contently at himself for whatever brilliant idea he had in mind. 

And Sergio was not lying when he said it was not about bull-fighting, their drive was away from the city and stopped at the back entrance of a big warehouse at the skirt of Madrid. They were immediately greeted by several staffs of the warehouse and they followed them into the office. 

“Toni, can you wait here for a second? I’ll be right back.” Sergio said and went through one of the door with the staff. Toni was left with some other people who looked like car technicians and he tried his best to communicate with them in his still limited Spanish. 

After some minutes of complete incoherent conversation, Sergio returned with a big smile on his face and went over to one of the desk to sign off some paper work. Then he returned to Toni’s side and took his hand, “I have something for you, come with me.” 

Toni followed him to the door where he went through a minute ago. They slowly approached that one thing sitting behind the door and it had literally taken his breathe away.

 

A matte black Ferrari.

 

“Sergio…..how did you…….why?....” 

“I want to give you something, you know, to celebrate my renewal and make up for everything that I have put you through in the past couple of months. I know that you have been looking for this for a while and it would take at least six months to get one to Spain from Italy. So with a little connection I managed to find one in France, and of course, the connection is called Benzema. It just arrived this morning. So, do you like it?”

“I…Are you kidding? I love it!”

“Then it’s yours now.” Sergio smiled at him put the key into his hand, “Are you ready to go for a ride with me and then take us home?” He opened the door and signaled Toni to get into the driver seat.

Toni stepped into the car and sat down on the luxurious leather seat, his fingers slowly swept along the surface of the panel and landed on the steering wheel. He carefully adjusted the seat and the mirror and waited for Sergio to get into the passenger seat. He started the car and the engine began to roar inside the confined compartment. He took Sergio’s hand as they waited for the staff to open up the gate to the back exit. 

“If you don’t mind, I think I’m gonna skip the ride and take us straight home so that I can thank you properly, like really properly.”


End file.
